Endverse
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: With every beginning comes an ending. This is the ending we all strive for, the one that Kuri sees through silver eyes. Endings are all supposed to add up to something, aren't they?


p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Kuri and Kiana sat there. Reiko came downstairs and put the Grimoire on the table./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Don't tell me we have to go fight a demon," Kiana complained/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""No, I don't think we'll have to do that anytime soon." Reiko replied./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Then what's with the Book?" Kuri asked./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Yeah what's the deal?" Mana came from the Nexus./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Well, I think we should write everything down," Reiko said. "Everything that happened, everything we want future generations to know, so that we can pass it down, just like it was passed down to us."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Kuri smiled. Kiana and Mana nodded./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""After you," Kiana said./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Reiko turned the Grimoire. Kiana found a blank page and uncapped a pen, then wrote./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: 'Charter-BoldItalic'; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 12.00pt; font-kerning: none;"Kiana's new life without demons opened up all new avenues./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Castiel brought in a teen charge./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: 'Charter-BoldItalic'; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 12.00pt; font-kerning: none;"Dean of course, continued to hunt, even if people didn't want his help…/spanspan style="font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Dean saw Reiko and the kids, two boys and a girl. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: 'Charter-BoldItalic'; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 12.00pt; font-kerning: none;"While still making time to help Reiko with the kids./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"He knelt down and the kids hugged him. They squealed with delight./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""There's my kiddos!" Dean said./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: 'Charter-BoldItalic'; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 12.00pt; font-kerning: none;"Which allowed Kiana time to finally embrace her inner miko./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"A Darklighter fired a crossbow at Kiana as a woman cowered behind her./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Kiana threw out her hand and the arrow burst into flames along with the Darklighter. Kiana helped the girl up./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: 'Charter-BoldItalic'; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 12.00pt; font-kerning: none;"And to help the next generation of hunters come into their own./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: 'Charter-BoldItalic'; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 12.00pt; font-kerning: none;"So that Kiana could pass on all that she'd learned, not just to her own children, or to Reiko's, or to Kuri's/spanspan style="font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"…/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Kiana and Sam were in the parlor. Kiana handed out lunch bags to a boy and two girls./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""See you later," Kiana said/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"The children left. Kiana and Sam kissed./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: 'Charter-BoldItalic'; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 12.00pt; font-kerning: none;"But to other future hunters as well./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Henry and his cousins Bobby John and Benny were mixing up a potion./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: 'Charter-BoldItalic'; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 12.00pt; font-kerning: none;"Which filled the time between when Sam and Reiko were doing the fighting, and when their kids were old enough to take over./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Benny added something and there was a small explosion./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Reiko was cooking something on the stove./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: 'Charter-BoldItalic'; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 12.00pt; font-kerning: none;"Allowing Reiko time to get back to her roots and cook something other than potions, for once./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Reiko tasted the sauce./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: 'Charter-BoldItalic'; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 12.00pt; font-kerning: none;"And open the restaurant she'd always dreamed of owning./spanspan style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"She put the spoon down and poured it in./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: 'Charter-BoldItalic'; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 12.00pt; font-kerning: none;"As for Sam, after they reclaimed Magic School…/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"At Magic School, Sam was teaching./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: 'Charter-BoldItalic'; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 12.00pt; font-kerning: none;"He gave back some of that learning he'd gotten from the Men of Letters; he became Headmaster./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""So who'd like to try it first?" Sam said./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"The kids raised their hands. Sam pointed to a boy. The boy held out his hand and orbed a book to him./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Which he continued to do until it was time to retire./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Awesome. Great job, Matthew," Sam said./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"He took the book./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: 'Charter-BoldItalic'; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 12.00pt; font-kerning: none;"So much happened over the last eleven years. So much has been gained and lost. Still, in some ways, Kuri felt like her life was really just beginning./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Grams married Kuri and Castiel with the family around./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Do you, Kuri Hikawa, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""I do."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: 'Charter-BoldItalic'; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 12.00pt; font-kerning: none;"And Kuri's life was really just beginning. For though she had loved before, she'd never really known love until she met Castiel./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"She and Castiel kissed./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Kuri, pregnant, rushed out with Sam from the bunker to the impala./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: 'Charter-BoldItalic'; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 12.00pt; font-kerning: none;"Castiel was an angel with whom Kuri shared a special little girl…/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Yes, I am okay."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Sam picked up a bag./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: 'Charter-BoldItalic'; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 12.00pt; font-kerning: none;"Kuri had long ago foreseen, but feared she might have never have a daughter./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Two girls ran and hugged her./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Mommy, we love you!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""I love you too."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"She kissed their heads. Sam joined them./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: 'Charter-BoldItalic'; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 12.00pt; font-kerning: none;"Along with two other special little girls, Kuri had not foreseen/spanspan style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;". /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"The children ran to Reiko as Kuri and Castiel rushed out. Kuri dropped something, but Castiel picked it up. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: 'Charter-BoldItalic'; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 12.00pt; font-kerning: none;"I was suddenly so blessed to have a new family of my own, and sisters to share it with./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Reiko hugged the children and they waved,/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Bye, mommy!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: 'Charter-BoldItalic'; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 12.00pt; font-kerning: none;"And though I kept working and hunting and saving lives, I was more interested in helping them find love, since, finally, having been loved./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Kuri stood in front of a fountain wearing Grecian robes in Cupid's Temple, as the new High Priestess of the Cupids, a position of leadership created by Gabriel just for her, to be their leader now that he was retired./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: 'Charter-BoldItalic'; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 12.00pt; font-kerning: none;"And although Castiel and Kuri certainly had their struggles…/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"In the bunker, in the far future, old Kuri sat in a chair with a girl, reading the Grimoire./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""And heartaches over the years, we're a family of survivors and we will always be. Which is why we've truly been Team Free Will."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Again, Grandmamma, again," Mio said. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Old Kuri chuckled and closed the Grimoire./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Oh, dear. No, I can't. I need to rest," Old Kuri said. "But you can look at it for a little while if you'd like, hmmm?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"She kissed Mio's head and stood up. Old Castiel waited nearby. "After all, it'll be yours one day."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"She took Old Castiel hand and they headed upstairs. Mio opened the Grimoire./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Old Castiel and Old Kuri headed up as they passed photos of Bobby John, Henry, Grams, Henry, John, Mary, the sisters, and the brothers./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 16px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Charter;"span style="font-family: Charter-Roman; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"The front door opened and children ran in. Mio waved her hand after they came in and the door closed./span/p 


End file.
